In recent years, product information provision systems have been examined, wherein a tag that stores in a readable manner information used for acquiring the information relating to a product is provided so as to correspond to an advertisement or a sample of the product, and the information concerning the product is supplied to a user who is interested in the product by means of a user terminal having a function of reading out the information stored in the tag.
In such a product information provision system, a user terminal reads out the information stored in a tag, and the information concerning the product is acquired and outputted so as to be displayed on the basis of the read out information, and thus, the user can be supplied with the information concerning a desired product.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration for setting a tag for each product poster within a panel, wherein the tag stores the location ID for the product poster and the address information for accessing an information management server, and a number of product posters are pasted to (or images of product posters are displayed on) the panel.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration having a server that stores the correspondence between the tag IDs (individual identification numbers) in tags (RFID) and the actions and a personal computer for instructing the server how the tags and the actions correspond to each other, wherein the server registers a tag on the basis of the instruction from the personal computer prior to the correspondence between the tag and an action.